otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stamp/Card-Based Combat Sandbox
I'm pondering card-based, roll-free combat for player vs. player/NPC combat activities. Standard Melee Combat cards would be available to any civilian character with adequate skills to gain access to the vendors that sell such cards. Union Fleet Melee Combat cards would only be available to Union Fleet-trained personnel with adequate skills AND faction with the Fleet. (So, if you end up dumping your reputation and leaving the Fleet, your supply of uber-combat moves will eventually dry up.) Gray Syndicate Melee Combat cards would only be available to Gray Syndicate members with adequate skills AND faction with the Syndicate. Clawed Fist Fleet Melee Combat cards would only be available to Nall in the Clawed Fist Fleet with adequate skills and faction with the Fleet. Standard Melee Combat Offense Defense Body Blow: Effective against any creature with a torso. Lucky Dodge: Protects against Body Blow and Chest Caver. Kidney Punch: Effective against any creature that has vulnerable organs. Twist and Pivot: Protects against Kidney Punch and Rogue's Backstab. Knee Kick: Effective against any creature that has knees. Defensive Jump: Protects against Knee Kick and Crotch Smash. Sleeper: Effective against any creature that has a susceptible airway and respiratory system. Defensive Elbow: Protects against Sleeper. Head Blow: Effective against any creature with a discernible head. Duck and Weave: Protects against Head Blow and Vicious Poke. Belly Blow: Effective against any creature with an abdomen. Backflip: Protects against Belly Blow and Gut Pound. Union Fleet Military Melee Combat Offense Defense Enhanced Body Blow: Effective against any creature with a torso. Enhanced Lucky Dodge: Protects against Body Blow, Enhanced Body Blow, Chest Caver, and Hiss and Leap. Enhanced Kidney Punch: Effective against any creature that has vulnerable organs. Enhanced Twist and Pivot: Protects against Kidney Punch, Enhanced Kidney Punch, Rogue Backstab, and Chest Slash. Enhanced Knee Kick: Effective against any creature that has knees. Enhanced Defensive Jump: Protects against Knee Kick, Enhanced Knee Kick, Crotch Smash, and Tail Slap. Enhanced Sleeper: Effective against any creature that has a susceptible airway and respiratory system. Enhanced Defensive Elbow: Protects against Sleeper, Enhanced Sleeper, and Throat Chop. Enhanced Head Blow: Effective against any creature with a discernible head. Enhanced Duck and Weave: Protects against Head Blow, Enhanced Head Blow, and Neck Chomp. Enhanced Belly Blow: Effective against any creature with an abdomen. Enhanced Backflip: Protects against Belly Blow, Gut Pound, Belly Slash, and Enhanced Belly Blow. Gray Syndicate Melee Combat Offense Defense Chest Caver: Effective against any creature with a torso. Bob and Twist: Protects against Chest Caver and Body Blow. Rogue's Backstab: Effective against any creature with vulnerable organs. Shady Spinner: Protects against Rogue's Backstab and Kidney Punch. Vicious Poke: Effective against any creature with vulnerable eyes. Whiplash: Protects against Vicious Poke and Head Blow. Crotch Smash: Effective against any creature with vulnerable genitals. Quick Sidestep: Protects against Crotch Smash and Knee Kick. Throat Chop: Effective against any creature with a throat. Drop and Roll: Protects against Throat Chop and Sleeper. Gut Pound: Effective against any creature with an abdomen. Somersault: Protects against Gut Pound and Belly Blow. Clawed Fist Melee Combat Offense Defense Hiss and Leap: Effective against any creature larger than a Nall. Sinuous Weave: Protects against Body Blow, Enhanced Body Blow, and Chest Caver. Neck Chomp: Effective against any fallen creature with a vulnerable throat. Headsnap: Protects against Neck Chomp, Head Blow, and Enhanced Head Blow. Belly Slash: Effective against any creature with an vulnerable abdomen. Backpounce: Protects against Belly Slash, Belly Blow, Gut Pound, and Enhanced Belly Blow. Tail Slap: Effective against any creature within reach of a Nall's tail. Defensive Hop: Protects against Tail Slap, Crotch Smash, Kidney Punch, and Enhanced Kidney Punch. Chest Slash: Effective against any creature with a vulnerable torso. Serpentine Roll: Protects against Chest Caver, Sleeper, and Enhanced Sleeper. Spine Ripper: Effective against any creature with a vulnerable spine. Forward Flip: Protects against Spine Ripper, Rogue's Backstab, Kidney Punch, and Enhanced Kidney Punch. Category:Content